


You Have to Choose

by somelittlevaudeville



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Choose Your Own Ending, Everyone Is Gay, Foster Care, Gay, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Multi, POV Second Person, Past Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26998927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somelittlevaudeville/pseuds/somelittlevaudeville
Summary: Spot's favorite thing at age 7 was dinosaurs. When he transferred schools at 17 his favorite thing became Racetrack Higgins.A slow burn choose your own ending story.TW's before each chapter
Relationships: Crutchie/Finch (Newsies), David Jacobs/Jack Kelly, Past Sarah Jacobs/Jack Kelly, Sarah Jacobs/Katherine Plumber Pulitzer, Spot Conlon/Elmer (Newsies), Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11





	You Have to Choose

**Author's Note:**

> TW for child and alcohol abuse

_June 2007_

You let out the quiet whine you were trying to hold in. You felt his cigarette butt burning in your skin.

“SHUT UP!” your dad screamed. “SHUT UP!” Your 7-year-old form curled away as he threw a beer bottle at you. It smashed against your head and you fell into the quiet nothingness.

\-----

“Sean?” You felt a light pressure on your shoulder. The floor was cold. The wall pushed on your back and you felt stinging burns on your arms. A low whine and you shuffled. “Hey, Sean Conlon? You have to wake up.”

Your little eyes flutter open. You don’t know this man standing in front of you. He has dark skin and a gentle, fatherly look in his eyes. You sit up.

“Wassa matter?” You ask him. You rub your tired eyes and wrap your skinny and burnt arms around your torso.

“Your dad was in an accident and you’re hurt,” he explained. “We need to get you to the hospital. There’s an ambulance outside.”

“O-Okay,” you manage to choke out. He lifts you in his arms and your vision blurs.

“You’re safe now kid.”

\-----  
_One week later_

“You have an interview in 15 minutes.” Your social worker, Jessica, told you. “They’re a very nice family with two kids and really want to help you out, Sean.”

“Okay,” you whispered, head down. You stumbled down the stairs of the group home to the office.

“Come play with me Spot!” Antonio called. He held his action figure out to you. The boy in the home had taken to calling you Spot because of the cigarette burn marks on your arms.

You nod softly and head toward Anthony, picking up a plastic dinosaur and putting it in the Barbie car. Anthony giggled and threw a toy alien at the dinosaur.

“Sean!” Jessica called. “They’re ready for you.” Spot stood up with a huff and waved goodbye to his friend.

\-----

“Hello Sean, I’m Carrie and this is my husband Johnathan.”

“Hi,” you murmur. You shift in the uncomfortable and much too big chair you’re sitting in. The fabric on it feels old and scratchy against your bare thighs. It’s June, who wouldn’t be wearing shorts?

“We’d like to learn a bit about you is that alright?” Jonathan Hutchinson asked you. You nod. Carrie pushes her chestnut hair over one tanned shoulder.

“What do you like to do for fun?” she leaned towards him, arms on the table and hands clasped. John had his legs crossed and he was sitting back.

“I like ta play with dinosaur toys and play hide and seek.” You look up, face bright at the opportunity to talk about dinosaurs. “Did ya know dat the smallest dinosaur is called the Oculudentist?” you asked them, butchering the name.

“I didn’t,” John replied. “I think that’s very cool.”

“Me too,” you smiled at him with missing teeth in your grin. These were very nice people, you liked talking to them.

\-----  
“Sean we’d like you to come foster with us and see if you’re a good fit. Would you like to stay with us?”

If Yes go to chapter 2. If No go to chapter 3.

**Author's Note:**

> If you go to the top of the page and click "Chapter index" it is easier to switch to the next chapter in your personal plot. Chapters will be weekly since it's more than one chapter. The next chapters will be AT LEAST 1000 words.


End file.
